coiling_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Straf
Appearance Alice has blonde hair, blue eyes and a pair of fox-like ears. Personality Alice can be described as having a very opportunistic view of the world. She changed her love interest from Linley to Kalan purely based on their wealth and the value of their bloodline at that moment. History Linley and Bebe met Alice for the first time when they were leaving The Mountain Range of Magical Beasts in 9997Book 3, Chapter 23. She was in great danger before Linley saved her and her group when attacked by a Bloodthirsty Warpig. Kalan from the Debs Clan was also part of the group. She was a 4th rank Earth-style Magus. Linley advised them to go back to their city and helped them until they were safe. But during that travel, they become closer and talk very much to each other. She lived in Dry Street, in Fenlai City, the capital of the Kingdom of Fenlai. They often thought about each other since that day. While taking a scroll, after being with his bros, Linley finds her on a balcony, on Dry Street. They talked to each other until dawn. They soon fall in love with each other. They met at the end of every month and spent 2 days together. He asked her out during a snowing night. One day, cracks appeared, and she stopped coming to their dates (on the balcony). Linley's Bros see her with another man (Kalan), and after avoiding him for months, she encountered him on the street. They broke up, and Linley was severely depressed (up to the point he even vomited blood), and almost broke down. She chose to be with Kalan because he had a better background, more money, and a higher bloodline. After Linley made a sculpture of her, "Awakening From the Dream " which was said to be worth millions, Kalan decided to forbid anyone seeing it by destroying or buying it because his family considered it as a shame for Alice, and her future husband. She loses the hope to marry Kalan as the main wife because of this sculpture. Indeed, everyone who have seen this sculpture could understand that she had a love story with the sculptor, "Grandmaster" Linley. Boss Yale decided to cut ties with the Debs clan and decided to start suppressing it which would lead to its near destruction. Thus, they could not afford to spend a lot of money on this sculpture. The sculpture was ultimately bought by Delia after an intense bidding war, much to Alice's despair. During the wedding, her husband is killed, crushed by a Saint Level Beast. It was the beginning "Apocalypse Day". She was rescued by Linley and then sent off by him to accompany the Proulx gallery's fleeing group, which happily accepted her as it was Linley's request. She was later adopted by the owner of the Proulx gallery. Several years later, she makes another appearance as a middle-aged woman traveling to the capital of the Baruch Empire in order to found another Proulx gallery. She was reminiscing about Linley at that time. She also was mentioned by Delia that she was in the Baruch Empire's capital and met Jenna often. Delia asked what Linley felt after hearing the news, Delia mentioned that Alice had never married or gave herself to any other man after Linley and Kalan. Linley after hearing this from Delia said he was gratified by Alice's actions and devotion. Delia accepted Linley's words and she seemed to have made her peace with Alice since she showed no hostility towards her. Later on, it was hinted by the author that she, along with Cecily and Jenna and other various companions of Linley and his group were revived following the end of the novel, it was left unknown what type of relationship she and Linley held after revival, the author IET left it to the readers to decide. Trivia Alice was Linley's first love as well as being the one who devastated him emotionally, causing him to vomit out blood after the outright rejection. An ice wall was erected around Linley's heart for the next decade or so, until it was finally melted down by his future wife, Delia. References Category:Stub Category:Characters